


White

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Every girl should feel like a princess at least once in their life.An R/Hr drabble





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Checkmate Scribbulous Forum. The prompt was Robes.  


* * *

Her dress robes were white. The color has had many meanings throughout history. It has been known as the color of purity, joy, and mourning. For her it is the color of tradition. 

 

She might have loved her books and studying but she is not unlike others girls. She has a romantic side and has dreamt of her own wedding since she was six and she watched with her parents the wedding of Prince Andrew to Sarah Ferguson. After that day she would pretend to be a princess. The older she became the more she came to realize she would never be a princess.

 

She was ten when she attended her cousin's wedding. Caitlin had always been her favorite cousin. She had looked so pretty in her white gown and Caitlin told her she felt like a princess. She realized that maybe she could be a princess even if it was only for a day. 

 

Her dress robes were white and as she walked down the aisle towards her prince; she felt like a princess.


End file.
